With the improvement of living standards, worldwide population aging and younger onset population, the patients with cerebral and cardiovascular diseases are increased year by year. It has become the second large disease that does harm to human health. Angina pectoris is a clinical syndrome which is characterized in chest pain and chest discomfort, caused by myocardial temporary ischemia and hypoxia. Coronary heart disease (CHD) angina pectoris means the pectoris induced by myocardial ischemia and hypoxia that is caused by coronary arteriosclerosis or spasm, accounting for about 90% of the patients with angina pectoris.
Now, the methods for treating angina pectoris are dominated by dilating vessels, reducing blood viscosity and inhibiting platelets aggregation as well as anticoagulation. Traditionally, the chemicals include the nitrate, nitrite, β-receptor blocker and calcium antagonist. However, due to the stronger toxicity and side effect, these drugs are not suitable to use for long time. In addition, most of them focus on symptomatic treatment with no more effect on disease progress. Occasionally, symptoms occur after administrating the nitroglycerin, for example the head pain, head throbbing, speed-up heartbeat and even syncope (see New Pharmaceutics, 14th edition, p 264). Recently, the nitroglycerin was reported to have problems of inducing severe hypotension (see China Journal of Modern Medicine, 1997, 7 (4): 42, Shanxi Medicine Journal, 1996, 25(2) 315) and of being prone to producing tolerance (see Nanfang Journal of Nursing, 1996, 3(5):7˜9). Hence, this hindered its application in clinic.
Although a lot of traditional Chinese medicines have been used for treating angina pectoris, the pill, powder, ointment, Dan and decoction had become ancient history, which is seldom used by modern people. Now, there are common compound Salvia tablet and capsule commercially available. Because the production processes for the tablet and capsule are outdated, the content of active ingredients is low with no quality control indices. Both are absorbed into blood via the gastrointestinal tract after oral administration. Due to the hepatic first pass effect, they have low bioavailability and slow absorption, and are not competent to the first aid for the patients with angina pectoris.
Drop pill is a traditional preparation for traditional Chinese medicine. It has the following merits: reduced volatility of drug, increased drug stability, high bioavailability, quickened onset of effect, prolonged action in topical administration, shortened production cycle, dust pollution-free, and easily carried on.
However, the preparation method of traditional drop pill is to melt a medicine liquid and drop it into immiscible cooling medium to give the drop pill. Because the drop pill is formed by the factors of downwards gravity, surface tension of medicine liquid and internal stress, the unit drug loading capacity is small (usually, the drug loading capacity of API is about 25%.) and the amount of matrix very large. This does not meet the requirement of international market that the maximum daily dose of PEG matrix should not exceed 700 mg. Moreover, it is difficult to prepare the traditional drop pill with diameter of less than 2.5 mm, so the patients have to take a lot of hard-to-swallow pills each time, which will not satisfy the fast-paced trend of modern life, and be prone to the problems of inaccurate dose. Thus, it is generally unacceptable by the international consumers. In addition, there are a number of shortcomings in the preparation of traditional drop pill, e.g. the low dropping rate, poor roundness and large variation on the pill weight and particle size, as well as small unit drug loading capacity and large amount of matrix (due to sufficient medium to ensure dropping effect). Because the cooling liquid has been used for solidifying the drop pill, the necessary step is needed in the sequent process to remove the cooling liquid, and the remaining cooling liquid may pose the problem of residual organic solvent. Besides, drying methods for the traditional drop pill have the defects of prolonged time, slow speed, uneven drying and easily leading to evaporation of volatile oil and precipitation of Borneol that is included in the products.
As a result of this, how to find a production process for preparing micro drop pills, regular drop pills and drop pill capsules that achieves high production rate, reduces amount of matrix and increases drug-loading capacity is an important subject in need of development and exploration of the modern formulation technique for drop pill.
Compound Salvia Drop Pill (CSDP) is a traditional Chinese medicine developed by Tasly Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd, which is proven to have the effects of activating blood by removing stasis as well as stopping pain by regulating Qi, used for treating chest distress and angina pectoris. The main ingredients of CSDP include Salvia Miltiorrhiza, Panax Notoginseng and Borneol. Its pharmacological effects include increasing coronary blood flow, protecting ischemia myocardium by strengthening hypoxia tolerance, anti-platelet aggregation, preventing thrombosis and improving microcirculation etc. Although the preparation of CSDP is known as a very mature technique in the prior art, there are still a lot of problems faced during preparation process, e.g. large amount of matrix and small drug-loading capacity.